Hard coatings can generally be defined as clear coatings that provide protection against abrasion and scratch when applied to relatively softer substrates. In addition to the abrasion and scratch-resistance, excellent durability is also desired. In general, hard-coats can be prepared by mixing silica nanoparticles with a base polymer, for example, an epoxy- or acrylate-based polymer. The major drawback for some epoxy- or acrylate-based coatings is poor outdoor weatherability. Thus, new polymers are needed that have better outdoor weatherability and that can be used to prepare hard coats.